Empezar desde cero
by Steff-Mari
Summary: Es una historia sobre un chico que pierde la memoria. Le hacen unos estudios y comprueban que no completamente la ha perdido..No se acuerda solo de sus mejores amigos Solange Duarte y Alejando Villas


**Empezar**

**Desde CERO**

**Personajes: Solange Duarte, Alejandro Villas y Gustavo Rosales.**

**Primera parte**

**Solange Duarte.**

**-No sé de que me hablas, Alejandro, Gustavo y yo no tenemos nada-Dije riéndome mientras caminábamos a mi casa con un grupo grande de amigos.**

**-jajaja-Alejandro miró a todo el grupo y, tratando de imitar mi voz dijo:-Gustavo y yo no tenemos nada. Por favor, Solange, admítelo, ¡te gusta! O por lo menos tú Gustavo, admítelo.**

**Gustavo y yo nos miramos y luego nos reímos al unísono. Llegamos a mi casa y la mayoría de mis amigos se fueron. Sólo quedamos Alejandro, Gustavo y yo.**

**-Tantas papitas de McDonals te han hecho daño, Alejandro-Dijo Gustavo entre risas.**

**-Si es cierto, la próxima vez escojo yo el lugar-Dije.**

**-Hey, Solange, ¿te importa si vamos un momento a esa tienda?-Dijo Gustavo señalando una tienda de lentes que estaba en la esquina de mi edificio.**

**-Oh, claro, no hay problema.**

**Los lentes me encantaron. Escogí unos de tamaño grande, pero no tanto, y llamé a Gustavo para que viera como me quedaban, pero de repente toda mi alegría se desvaneció cuando vi a un hombre en una moto, vestido de negro apuntándole con un arma a Gustavo. Cuando éste volteó, el hombre disparó cuatro veces dejándolo tirado en el piso y se fue. No se en que momento me moví, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba al lado de Gustavo llorando y tratando de que no cerrara los ojos. Le gritaba a Alejandro y a las personas que estaban en la tienda que llamaran a una ambulancia. Alejandro, muy nervioso, llamó a la clínica de inmediato.**

**-¡Por favor, necesitamos una ambulancia, hay una persona muy herida!- Supuse que la persona que le había contestado le preguntó la dirección de donde nos encontrábamos-4 de Mayo, calle Narváez con Tubores, al lado del edificio San Carlos, ¡Por favor LLEGUEN RÁPIDO!**

**-¡Gustavo, por favor, quédate conmigo! ¡No cierres los ojos!-Le decía llorando, mientras lo movía un poco, llenándome de su sangre color carmín que salía por distintas partes de su tronco y de su hombro derecho.**

**-No te…Preocupes…Solange, jamás te dejaré-Decía él sin ánimos y casi sin aliento.**

**La ambulancia llegó dos minutos después. Le dije a Alejandro que yo me iría con Gustavo en la ambulancia, y él, viéndome muy preocupada y nerviosa, aceptó.**

**Mientras íbamos camino a la clínica, seguía hablándole a Gustavo. Me aterraba la idea de perderlo, no ahora que siento algo muy lindo por el.**

**Cuando llegamos, llevaron a Gustavo a emergencia. Me quedé sentada llorando esperando a Alejandro.**

**-¿Cómo está Gustavo?-Preguntó cuando llegó.**

**-No lo sé. Cuando llegamos lo metieron a emergencia-Le respondí mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro.**

**-Ya, Sol, se pondrá bien-Me dijo acariciándome el cabello.**

**-Yo lo se, Alejandro, pero igual no puedo evitar estar así. No es por ser negativa, pero cada vez que pienso algo positivo, un pensamiento negativo me lo arrebata. ¡No quiero perder a Gustavo!**

**-¡Y yo tampoco! Pero hay que tener todos los pensamientos más positivos posibles.**

**Mientras esperábamos a que el doctor nos diera una noticia de Gustavo, Alejandro y yo nos quedamos dormidos.**

**-Disculpen-Escuché a lo lejos-Disculpen-Cuando abrí los ojos vi que era un hombre vestido con una bata blanca y pantalones negros, utilizaba lentes y tenía una tabla con muchos papeles encima. Era el doctor.**

**-Oh, disculpe, doctor-Dije levantándome rápido. Vi en un reloj que eran las diez de la noche. Habíamos dormido cinco horas. Creo que me hizo bien olvidar eso por un momento, olvidar tanto dolor junto por un día-Alejandro despierta, llegó el doctor. Dígame doctor, ¿cómo está Gustavo?-Sentí que la preocupación y el dolor invadían de nuevo todo mi cuerpo.**

**-Bueno, la operación salió satisfactoria. En estos momentos lo tenemos en observación para ver su progreso en las próximas 24 horas.**

**-¿Lo podemos ver?-Dijo Alejandro que ya se encontraba a mi lado escuchando lo que el doctor nos decía.**

**-Por los momentos no. Esperemos que pasen las 24 horas y lo podrán ver. Lo único que les puedo decir es que vayan a sus casas y regresen mañana.**

**-No, me iré mañana y no será por mucho, quiero estar aquí hasta que lo pueda ver-Dije cuando ya las lágrimas se asomaban en mis ojos.**

**-Ok, como ustedes decidan, sólo era una opinión. Si me disculpan-Luego de decir esto se fue.**

**-Creo que si deberías irte a tu casa, Sol, a dormir mejor. Yo me quedaré aquí. Si hay una noticia te llamare.**

**-No, Alejandro, me quedaré aquí contigo, no quiero dejar a Gustavo. Iré mañana a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa. Necesito llamar a mi mama para avisarle todo lo que está pasando y que sepa que hoy me quedaré aquí-Y me fui a la cafetería para hacerlo. Marqué el numero y solo sonó dos veces cuando mi mamá contestó-Hola, mamá, es Solange. Era para decirte que hoy no me quedaré en casa…-Mi mama, muy alarmada me hizo muchas preguntas. Pero se desesperó aun mas cuando le conté lo que había pasado-No mamá, a mi no me pasó nada-Le dije llorando por haber recordado la escena hace unas horas-Bueno, hasta mañana, y no te preocupes, estoy bien, Alejandro me acompaña.**

**-¿Qué te dijo tu mamá?-Preguntó Alejandro cuando me vio llorando de nuevo. Le expliqué toda la conversación-Ya tranquila, Solange, todo va a estar bien-Alejandro se sentó conmigo y me abrazó muy fuerte tratando de volverme a dormir. Y lo logró.**

**-No, aún no. Esperen un poco más. Pero no se preocupen, su amigo está bien-Escuché de nuevo la voz de el doctor. Abrí los ojos y si, efectivamente era él.**

**-Muchas gracias, doctor. Buenos días, Sol. Le pregunté al doctor que si ya podíamos ver a Gustavo pero dijo que esperáramos un poco más.**

**-¿Qué hora es?**

**-Las ocho. Pensé que dormirías más. Anoche no quería verte llorar más y te dormí como un bebé-Dijo riéndose-: cantándote-Como cosa normal en mí, supuse que me coloré.**

**-Gracias, estaba muy asustada ayer por Gustavo. ¿El doctor no te dijo cuanto mas teníamos que esperar?**

**-Una horas. Tal vez una y media. Pero me dijo que está muy bien-Esa noticia me puso muy feliz-Ven, vayamos a desayunar-Fuimos a la cafetería, y luego de que comimos, nos quedamos un rato más hablando.**

**-¡Ya pasó una hora! Veamos si ahora lo podemos ver-Los dos subimos corriendo hasta el piso que estaba Gustavo.**

**El doctor muy sonriente nos estaba esperando.**

**-¿Y?-Dije yo con la misma sonrisa.**

**-Pueden pasar. Habitación 47.**

**Buscamos lo más rápido posible esa habitación. Cuan llegamos le dije a Alejandro:**

**-¿Listo?**

**-Desde hace una hora.**

**Entramos y vimos a Gustavo durmiendo. Yo me senté a su lado y le di un beso en su frente y abrió los ojos.**

**-¡Despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes?-Le dije muy alegre.**

**-Buenos días, Gust, me alegra mucho verte mejor-Dijo Alejandro.**

**Pero toda mi alegría se esfumó luego de que Gustavo hiciera la siguiente pregunta:**

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?**

**-Por favor, no juegues Gust. Hemos esperado mucho verte como para que juegues así con nosotros-Dije como si no hubiera escuchado nada viendo a Alejandro que tenía la misma cara de pánico que yo. Estaba muy pálido.**

**-Si, Gust, bueno el juego pero ya, dinos como te sientes.**

**-Estoy muy bien, pero no juego, no se quienes son ustedes. ¿Saben que me paso?**

**No pude evitar llorar al ver que él nos decía la verdad, no se acordaba de nosotros. Había perdido a memoria. Empecé a llamar al doctor gritando, muy alarmada.**

**-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Dijo cuando llegó.**

**-Doctor, ¡Gustavo dice que no sabe quienes somos! ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué no se acuerda de nosotros? ¡DIGAME!**

**-Cálmate, Solange. Espera a que el doctor nos diga que pasa-Me dijo Alejandro tratando de calmarme.**

**-Tal vez con el impacto de las balas hicieron que perdiera la memoria. Lo llevaremos a hacerles unos estudios.**

**Nos sacaron a Alejandro y a mí y vimos como se llevaban de nuevo a Gustavo.**

**-Aún no lo puedo creer, ¿cómo nos puedo haber olvidado? Los tres hemos estado juntos desde pequeños.**

**-Ya oíste al doctor, Sol, tal vez fue el impacto que él tuvo cuando le dispararon.**

**De nuevo abracé a Alejandro buscando un consuelo. No soportaba la noticia. No sabía tomarlo de otra manera.**

**-Bien, lo que les dije fue verdad-Nos dijo el doctor luego de la revisión del Gustavo- fue el impacto que recibió. Los especialistas en esta área dicen que puede ser temporal-Me alegré por un momento, pero ya era normal que algo me la arrebatara-, pero también puede ser permanente. Puede que Gustavo los reconozca en un par de horas o tal vez no los recuerde nunca. Debo decirles que si sucede alguna de las dos opciones, no lo forjen a que recuerde algo. Él lo hará sólo mientras pasa el tiempo, si es el caso de que pierda la memoria permanentemente.**

**-Por favor díganos que será temporalmente, doctor-Le dije llorando aún.**

**-No lo sé, señorita Duarte. Eso lo veremos con el pasar del tiempo. Tendremos a Gustavo durante unos meses aquí.**

**Puuummmm. Eso fue como si me dieran un fuerte golpe en el corazón. Unos meses más…**

**-¿Lo podemos ver?**

**-Claro. Y acuérdense que no pueden forjarlo a nada.**

**-Hola, Gustavo. Sé que no te acuerdas de nosotros, así que nos presentaremos de nuevo. Mucho gusto, soy Solange.**

**-Hola, Gust. Yo soy Alejandro. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Muy bien, gracias. Los doctores no me dijeron que me pasó ni que harán conmigo. No recuerdo nada.**

**Alejandro y yo nos encargamos de explicarle todo, aún sabiendo que no podíamos hacerlo. Me frustraba que no me recordara.**

**-Y eso fue lo que pasó. Él y yo somos tus mejores amigos desde que estábamos en cuarto grado. De ahí no nos hemos separado jamás-Dije con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos.**

**-Oh, por favor no llores. Les juro que desde que vi sus caras de preocupación traté de recordar algo, hasta cuando me estaban haciendo los estudios traté de hacerlo, pero no pude-Dijo Gustavo secándome las lágrimas.**

**-No lo hagas-Le dijo Alejandro-, el doctor nos dijo que sería un fuerte dolor de cabeza para ti, y no queremos que te pase otra cosa más. Sólo queremos que sepas que Sol y yo te ayudaremos a que retomes tu vida de antes, te ayudaremos a "conocer" a tus otros amigos. Sé que para ti será como empezar desde cero, pero los dos siempre estaremos allí para ti.**

**No aguanté más y abracé a Gustavo. No podía para de llorar.**

**-No te podemos sacar de aquí durante unos mese más. Los doctores dijeron que esperarán a ver tu progreso con esto de la pérdida de memoria. Si en unos dos meses no recuerdas nada, te podremos sacar y ayudarte a reanudar tu vida. Hasta entonces, estaremos aquí contigo-Le dije hablándole al oído-Lo siento-Lo solté y salí de la habitación.**

**Me quedé un rato afuera. Tanta tristeza me abrumaba. _Gustavo, siempre estaré contigo, eso no lo dudes_ Me dije. No soporto ver a Gustavo mirándome de una forma diferente a la de antes. Alejandro siempre decía que Gustavo sentía algo por mí, que estaba muy seguro. Ahora se perdió todo el sentimiento de él hacia mí. Pero no me importa, esto que siento por el no se acabará, así no se acuerde de mí. Por un momento me quedé pensando en esto último. ¡Los sentimientos! Salí caminando muy rápido buscando al doctor.**

**-Doctor necesito hacerle una pregunta-Le dije cuando lo encontré.**

**-Sí, dime, Solange.**

**-Si Gustavo sentía algo por una chica antes de que pasara esto, ¿él también lo olvida? ¿O persiste?**

**-Bueno, en los casos que he visto, él sabe que le gusta alguien, pero al no acordarse de nadie, no sabe quien es.**

**-¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias, doctor!**

**Al fin un poquito de felicidad en este día. Después de esta noticia volví a entrar a la habitación.**

**-Te ves mucho mejor a como saliste…Ehhh…Solange-Me dijo Gustavo un poco más alegre al verme así.**

**-Pues si estoy sólo un poco mejor. Me sentiré mejor cuando ya salgas de esto, Gust.**

**-Me alegra saber eso-Dijo sonriéndome.**

**-¿Y que ha pasado mientras no estuve?**

**-Nada, Gustavo me preguntó sobre su familia. La señora Valentina ya viene-Me dijo Alejandro.**

**-¿De ella si te acuerdas?-Le pregunté buscando un punto de luz.**

**-Por alguna extraña razón si se acuerda de ella. También llamé a algunos amigos más para ver si se acuerda. Estoy llegando a pensar que sólo es temporal-Me dijo muy alegre Alejandro.**

**-Eso espero-Dije sonriendo aún más, viendo con ojos brillantes a Gustavo, no podía verlo de otra forma.**

**-Iré a esperar a la señora Valentina en la puerta. Ya regreso-Dijo Alejandro saliendo de la habitación.**

**-Gust, sé que no puedo hacer esto, pero necesito preguntarte algo. ¿Sientes que quieres más de lo normal a una persona y no sabes quien es? Disculpa si no entiendes la pregunta, pero no sé de que otro modo formulártela.**

**-Si, tranquila, entendí que quisiste preguntarme, se ve que te cuesta aceptar que haya perdido la memoria. Y con respecto a lo que me preguntaste, no, no lo siento. Me siento neutro. No siento nada.**

**Puuummmm…De nuevo el golpe en el corazón.**

**-Ahh…De acuerdo-Dije bajando un poco la mirada.**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-No, sólo quería saber si sentías algo hacia alguien, no sé, tal vez tu mamá. El doctor me dijo que los sentimientos persisten, pero tu, al no reconocer a casi nadie, no lo sabes.**

**-Oh, está bien. Y cuéntame más sobre ti, Solange, se ve que eres una chica muy interesante-Y los dos reímos juntos.**

**Le empecé a hablar sobre el día que nos conocimos, los mejores momentos que habíamos pasado, le conté sobre la secundaria.**

**-Si, juro que lo hiciste-Seguíamos hablando cuando Alejandro entró junto con la mamá de Gustavo y algunos amigos-¡Oh, hola! Le estaba contando a Gustavo algunas cosas-Dije muy sonriente.**

**-¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estás? Ya Alejandro me ha contado todo-Le dijo la mamá a él. Me aparté para que ella pudiera hablar mejor con su hijo-¿No te duele nada? Dime, ¿me recuerdas bien?**

**-Mamá-Dijo Gustavo abrazándola-Estoy bien, Solange y Alejandro me han cuidado muy bien, ya no me duele nada. Si, si recuerdo bien quien eres.**

**-Me dijiste que no se acordaba de ustedes-Le dijo la señora Valentina a Alejandro.**

**-Si, es verdad, pero sólo nos reconoce por habernos presentado de nuevo. Y los traje a ellos para ver si también los reconoce o no sabe quienes son. Chicos, por favor, créanme que es difícil tomar la frase "no los recuerdo", así que prepárense.**

**Primero quisimos probar con una chica que habíamos conocido este año, pero no la reconoció. Luego con una chica del año anterior, solo supo su nombre, pero no se acordaba de más. Seguía nuestra amiga Dulce, que la conocíamos desde sexto grado. La reconoció perfectamente, y ésta se alegró mucho seguida de un abrazo entre los dos.**

**Yo miré al doctor y él me hizo señas hacia la puerta.**

**-¿Sólo se acuerda de ella? ¿Por qué de nosotros?**

**-Por lo visto Gustavo recuerda a esta chica, Dulce, por tener solo unos pocos años de conocerla. Se acuerda de su mamá porque fue quien le dio la vida y tiene un vínculo con ella muy fuerte.**

**-¡Pero con nosotros también!**

**-La verdad, señorita Duarte, jamás había visto un caso así, no se que decirle. Por eso queremos tener a Gustavo unos meses más aquí, para estudiar su problema a fondo. Sé que les dije que no forjaran a Gustavo a recordar algo, pero no puedo negar que la idea de traer a esas personas fue buena. Al parecer recuerda a unas cuantas personas.**

**-Si Gustavo estará mas tiempo aquí, ¡entonces estudien porque no se acuerda de nosotros, sus dos mejores amigos! Hemos estado AÑOS juntos, no es posible que se acuerde de esa chica y de nosotros no.**

**-Le prometo que encontraremos la respuesta a esto-Y diciendo esto, me abrió la puerta para que entráramos de nuevo a la habitación.**

**-Gustavo reconoce a la mayoría de todos aquí, pero no a los que conoció recientemente-Me dijo Alejandro cuando entramos. Yo miré al doctor para presionarlo en el estudio del problema de Gustavo.**

**-Bueno, tenemos que hacerle otro estudio a Gustavo, he sacado muchas conclusiones y quiero ver si son ciertas. Por favor, les tengo que pedir que se retiren de la habitación-Dijo el doctor.**

**-Hasta luego hijo. Nos veremos mañana, tengo que irme porque dejé la cocina prendida, pero sé que te dejo en buenas manos-Le dijo la mamá de Gustavo mirándonos a Alejandro y a mi.**

**-Por supuesto que sí señora-Le dije-Nos vemos cuando salgas, Gust-Y le di un beso en la mejilla.**

**-¿Cómo se acuerda de los demás y de nosotros no?-Me preguntó Alejandro cuando salimos.**

**-No lo sé, también le pregunté eso al doctor, por eso fue que decidió hacerle unos nuevos estudios. Me dijo que jamás había visto un caso así. Quiero que Gust vuelva a tener su vida de antes. Ahora tiene una ventaja, conoce casi a la mayoría de sus amigos, no se sentirá tan incomodo. Sólo cuando este con nosotros-Le dije poniendo cara triste.**

**-Ya verás que si se acordará de nosotros-Dijo abrazándome.**

**Duramos un rato en la cafetería almorzando y hablando sobre esto que estaba pasando. Hubieron momentos felices recordando las cosas que hacíamos juntos, los tres. Pero volvió la melancolía cuando vimos la hora y decidimos subir a ver si habían vuelto a llevar a Gustavo a su habitación.**

**-¿Qué te hicieron, Gust?-Dije cuando entramos sentándome a su lado.**

**-Sólo me hicieron unas cuantas preguntas. Me preguntaron si recordaba sólo un poco algo de ustedes.**

**-¿Y que les dijiste?-Dijo Alejandro un poco emocionado.**

**-Sólo la verdad, que no. Lo siento chicos pero la verdad no recuerdo quienes son. Sé que me dijeron que somos los mejores amigos de todos, pero no recuerdo nada con respecto a ustedes. No sé porque.**

**-Tranquilo, Gust, Alejandro y yo comprendemos en la situación que estás. Jamás perderemos la esperanza de que nos recordarás un día-Dije abrazándolo.**

**-Gracias, Solange. Yo también espero ese día y de poder salir de aquí-Dijo y los tres reímos.**

**-Oh, si, nosotros también esperamos lo mismo.**

**Después de ese día Alejandro y yo no nos separamos de Gustavo por ningún motivo. Nos repartíamos algunos días con Dulce y David, otro chico que, como es de saberse, también Gustavo se acordaba de él; para estar pendientes de Gustavo. Pero claro, yo jamás dejaba de visitarlo. Quería ver si había progresado el problema, pero no había rastros de que nos reconociera.**

**Así pasaron tres meses y, como los doctores dijeron que iba a ser permanente que no nos recordara, dejaron que saliera, a rehacer su vida.**

**-¡Gustavo! ¡Al fin! ¡Ahora podemos salir los tres sin ningún problema! No sabes cuanto hemos extrañado salir contigo-Le dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Alejandro y yo lo esperábamos en la puerta de la clínica, donde había pasado tres eternos meses.**

**-Bienvenido de nuevo, Gust-Le dijo Alejandro también abrazándolo.**

**-Gracias a los dos por estar siempre conmigo-Nos dijo.**

**-Mañana saldremos a caminar tú y yo-Le dije sonriendo, pero por decir esto, me puse colorada y Alejandro se empezó a reír.**

**-No le prestes atención-Me dijo Gustavo-De acuerdo, saldremos mañana.**

**Llevamos a Gustavo a su casa y su mamá estuvo muy alegre de que su hijo Estuviera en casa.**

**-Nos vemos mañana, Gust, yo vendré por ti. Te quiero-Le dije para despedirme y le di un beso en la mejilla.**

**-hasta mañana, Sol, hasta mañana Alejandro. Gracias por todo a los dos-Nos dijo Gustavo.**

**Cuando llegué a mi casa no dejé de pensar en el día siguiente. Me acosté en mi cama y pensé por un momento eso, pero luego me quedé dormida.**

**-Solange, Solange-Era mi mamá.**

**-Dime, mamá.**

**-¿Cuánto más dormirás? Ya son las diez de la mañana. Anoche te acostaste sin cenar. Te prepararé algo.**

**-¡Hoy saldré con Gustavo, mamá!-Le grité para que escuchara.**

**-De acuerdo-Me gritó ella.**

**Comí muy rápido y luego llamé a casa de Gustavo.**

**-Hola señora Valentina, es Solange, ¿está Gustavo?-Le dije a la mamá de Gustavo cuando contestó el teléfono.**

**-Oh, hola Solange. Si está en su cuarto, ya te lo paso.**

**-¿Hola?-Cuando escuché la voz de Gustavo empezaron a volar mariposas en mi estomago. Jamás había sentido eso, ya debería estar acostumbrada, Gustavo y yo pasamos la mayor parte del día hablando por teléfono-Mmm… ¿Hola?-Dijo viendo que no respondían.**

**-AH, lo siento, hola, Gust, es Solange.**

**-¡Hola, Sol! Mmm ¿Cómo tien… Oh cierto, somos mejores amigos. Lo siento, pero me ha costado acostumbrarme.**

**-No te preocupes, se que te acostumbraras. Era para saber si ya estabas listo.**

**-Desde ayer-Dijo riéndose.**

**-Bueno, estaré en tu casa en 20 minutos.**

**Estaba muy nerviosa. Salí corriendo a mi habitación y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, tomé mis llaves y salí.**

**_Bueno, aquí estas, Solange. Respira hondo._ Me dije y toqué la puerta.**

**-Hola de nuevo-Dijo riendo Gustavo cuando abrió la puerta cinco segundos después de yo tocar. Cerró y empezamos a caminar.**

**Nuestra conversación era fluida, sin ningún problema. A Gustavo le gustaba que le hablara de todas las cosas que él y yo hacíamos, las cosas que le hacíamos a Alejandro. Me divertí hablando de eso, pues me reí mucho. Me alegraba verlo tan feliz, sin ningún problema, pero me entristecía cuando pensaba que aún no recordaba nada de Alejandro y yo.**

**-Eres linda ¿Sabes?-Me dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Y, como no es cosas extraña en mi, me coloré-Y me encanta cuando te coloras-Dijo rozándome la mejilla, poniéndome aún más colorada.**

**-Oye, no lo hagas-Dije riéndome.**

**-Pero es en serio, eres linda-Sé quedó pensando por un momento lo que iba a decir luego-Sol, ¿tu recuerdas cuando, en la habitación, me preguntaste si sentía algo por alguien pero que no sabía quién era? Bueno, te mentí al decirte que no. Pero fue porque quería saber quién era esa persona que me tenía, y me tiene, enamorado. Ahora me di cuenta quién era.**

**-No me digas que…**

**-Si, eras, eres y serás siempre tú, Solange. Me gustas-_Soy yo_…Alejandro siempre jugaba con eso. Siempre pensé que era mentira, excepto cuando decía que Gustavo me gustaba. No lo puedo creer, siempre fui yo...-Oye, sólo te estoy diciendo que me gustas, pero no es para que te petrificaras, Sol.**

**-Oh lo siento, es que me quedé pensando por un momento.**

**-Si ya lo noté-Dijo riéndose. Su risa ya era algo común en nuestra conversación.**

**-Es que…Alejandro siempre jugaba con eso. Siempre bromeaba con nosotros que tú me gustabas y que yo te gustaba. Todo este tiempo he estado pensando que era Victoria la que te gustaba, hablas, o hablabas, mucho de ella. Pensé que Alejandro siempre decía mentiras, que sólo jugaba. Pero ya veo que no, no se equivocaba con nada.**

**-¿Con nada?**

**-Si, con nada. Todo es…-Me quedé callada porque me di cuenta que me había declarado también con Gustavo, así como él lo había hecho hace unos minutos conmigo, pero la diferencia era que yo no tenía planeado decírselo hoy.**

**-Dilo ya, Sol-Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se paró y me colocó frente a él.**

**-Bueno…Pues…Me…Gustas, Gust. Desde siempre. Te aseguro que Alejandro no se acuerda de casi nada de lo que yo te he contado hoy. Pero yo recuerdo porque los momentos contigo son inolvidables-Dije bajando la mirada.**

**Sentí como Gustavo no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Sabía que estaba sonriendo.**

**-Te quiero, Sol, ¿Lo sabías?**

**-¿No te parece suficiente todo lo roja que estoy?-Dije tomándole la mano y empezando a caminar de nuevo.**

**Jamás había sentido esta sensación tan linda. Cuando agarré la mano de Gustavo sentí como un calor recorría todo mi cuerpo.**

**-La pasé muy bien hoy. Gracias, Sol-Me dijo Gustavo cuando llegamos a mi casa.**

**-Yo también la pase muy bien, Gust-Cuando nos íbamos a despedir nos quedamos quietos por un momento. _¿Y ahora qué hago?_**

**-Bueno, adiós-Me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.**


End file.
